Digressão
by PKJX
Summary: Após a morte de seu avô, Saori reflete sobre sua vida(isso é mais uma tentativa tosca de análise psicológica do que qualquer outra coisa).


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence.

**Nota: **Primeiramente, quero dizer que escrevi isso porque raramente encontro fics que abordem, de alguma forma, a Saori quando criança e, em geral, tratam-na de forma caricata, muito mais como um esteriótipo do que como uma possível pessoa. Sei que a maioria dos fãs de Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco odeia ela, até mesmo eu, por algum tempo, já odiei também, mas depois percebi que o único problema da Saori é que ela é muito mal explorada pelo próprio autor da série. Não digo que é a minha personagem favorita porque, no roteiro, ela é mal feita, mas é sim a personagem que, para mim, tem o maior potencial, já que seria possível explorá-la de forma muito mais densa em diversos aspectos. Enfim, não garanto nenhuma qualidade aqui, acho que sou muito melhor leitora do que escritora, mas fica aí a intenção. Ah sim, aqui vou usar o anime e não o mangá(não que faça muita diferença, só não estranhem que os órfãos não são filhos do Mitsumasa, que a Saori não sabe nada sobre ser Athena e qualquer outro detalhe que eu tenha esquecido de colocar aqui).  
Essa fanfic também foi publicada por mim no Nyah! Fanfiction.

* * *

A chuva caia lá fora, Saori apenas observava da janela do seu quarto. Os dias andavam tristes... Não. Os dias andavam lindos, com exceção desse, lindos dias de verão. Mas pra ela, tinham sido cansativamente tristes. Seu quarto estava quieto, ela ouvia apenas o barulho da chuva e da sua respiração. Estava totalmente sozinha com seus pensamentos e ninguém viria incomodá-la, sabia muito bem disso. Agora, ela era a presidente da Fundação Graad e a autoridade máxima daquela casa, apesar de ter meros 8 anos de idade**(1)**. Saori tinha consciência de que era uma garota mimada, também tinha consciência de que seus empregados sabiam disso, afinal, não tinha nem como não saberem, então estava certa de que nenhum deles arriscaria incomodá-la e perder o emprego, principalmente considerando seu estado emocional instável agora, logo após a morte de seu avô. Não que ela fosse demitir alguém, no máximo, mandaria sairem do seu quarto. Saori era uma criança mimada, não uma criança ruim. Mas nenhum de seus funcionários confiaria nisso, nem mesmo Tatsumi, que era agora a pessoa mais próxima dela. Ele também sabia que existiam certo "limites". Eles tinham medo dela... Não. Eles tinham medo do sobrenome dela e de tudo que vinha embutido nele, afinal, quem tem medo de uma garotinha de oito anos? Se qualquer um perdesse a paciência, um belo chute na cara dela resolveria o problema, com direito a deixar seu nariz sangrando. Era simples, mas por que ninguém chutava-a?

Talvez aquele Seiya chutasse, se pudesse. Mas nem mesmo ele fez isso. Ele, o único que enfrentava a "senhorita Kido", que olhava-a de igual pra igual, que, por meio de olhares desafiadores, tentava mostrá-la que ela era uma pessoa e não uma posição social. E Saori batia nele. No começo, pensava que era para domá-lo, mas depois percebeu que era para que ele continuasse provocando-a. No fundo, ela sabia que gostava de Seiya, exatamente porque ele provocava-a. Diferente do Jabu, que era quase um outro empregado, ele jamais colocava a vontade dela na frente das outras coisas, especialmente da vontade dele próprio, como faria com qualquer pessoa que agisse de forma egoísta. Sempre a vira como "mais uma". Quando olhava nos olhos dele, entendia que não havia, no fundo, nenhuma diferença entre eles. Eram duas crianças, apenas. Ela já tinha percebido que era igual às outras pessoas, mas Seiya foi o único que a fez sentir-se normal. E ela gostava disso, de não se sentir uma sombra da Fundação Graad, uma sombra de Mitsumasa Kido.

Sabia que não era certo bater nele e em nenhum dos outros órfãos. Usava-os como uma terapia. Batia neles, catarseando suas angústias. No fundo, Saori queria se aproximar deles, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Seus relacionamentos sempre foram muito pobres, baseados na relação patrão-empregado. Fora ensinada para mandar e era a única coisa que sabia fazer. Claro que também ensinavam-lhe sobre política e administração, mas essencialmente para poder tomar decisões, eufemismo de "dar ordens". Não sabia bem como relacionar-se com os outros, construir amizades, etc. A única pessoa que foi afetuosa com Saori era seu avô, mas agora ele não estava mais lá. Sentia falta de carinho, de afeto, de um abraço, mas quem iria abraçá-la? Seus empregados? Aqueles que já tinha concluído que tinham medo dela? Apesar de ser mimada, nunca tratou-os mal. Pelo menos, não como tratava aqueles meninos órfãos, com tapas e berros. Sabia que existia uma "diferença" entre eles, sabia a diferença de "status" entre um empregado e um garoto órfão adotado jogado à própria sorte. E principalmente, sabia que não haveria "leis trabalhistas", escândalos e nem punições.

Continuava olhando a chuva caindo, agora mais forte, e pensava no seu futuro. Assumir uma empresa é realmente estressante. Depois de assinar todos os papéis da emancipação**(2)**, agora ela era, mais do que nunca, uma sombra de sua posição. Executivos de mais de quarenta anos, formados nas melhores universidades, sentariam numa mesa com ela e discutiriam temas importante, relevando(ou ao menos fingindo relevar) as opiniões de uma garotinha bonitinha enfiada em roupas caras e tomando o máximo de cuidado ao discordar dela. Todos iriam baixar a cabeça pra ela, respeitando sempre sua autoridade, mas nunca com interesse nela própria, por quem é. Ridículo, sim. Saori aperta as mãos, isso vai ser difícil, ela não quer. Tem vontade de chorar, de sumir, de ser uma daquelas meninas do orfanato da Fundação Graad, sem responsabilidades. Mas ela não pode fugir, chorar ou sumir. Ela tem que continuar com a empresa, tem que realizar o torneio que seu avô queria. As ações da Fundação caíram na bolsa com a morte dele, afinal, quem confia numa empresa liderada por uma criança? Ela teria que provar para o mundo que é capaz de arcar com essa responsabilidade. Mais do que nunca, ela tem que ser uma Kido, um sobrenome, uma sombra.

* * *

**(1)** Bom, como a Saori tem 13 anos no anime e, se não me engano, ela diz em certo momento que o avô dela morreu há cinco anos atrás, então, pelos meus brilhantes cálculos de subtração feitos com os dedos, ela tinha 8 anos quando o avô morreu.  
**(2)** Emancipação de menor é quando um menor de idade é tratado como maior de 18 no âmbito legal. Não sei bem como isso funciona(quem assina o quê, nem nada).


End file.
